1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved bathroom fixture for flushing bodily waste materials into a drainage or sewer system. More particularly, this invention is a urinal having a secondary drainage system that prevents the fixture from overflowing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional bathroom fixtures, such as toilets and urinals, may become blocked or plugged-up resulting in the flushing water and waste to overflow when the fixture is flushed. Obviously, this overflow of water and waste materials is undesirable and there is therefore a need for an improved urinal that prevents these overflows from occurring.
There have been previous attempts to prevent a blocked bathroom fixture from overflowing. These prior art anti-overflow devices are often complicated and require modification to existing plumbing within the house or building.
Some prior art references pertaining to bathroom fixture overflow devices and systems include U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,162 issued Nov. 19, 1968 to Norbert J. Palmer for “Toilet Bowl Construction”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,285 issued May 27, 1980 to Ian T. Pak for “Overflow Protection Apparatus”; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/426,201 filed May 1, 2003 by Chris Giesken et al. for “Toilet Overflow Prevention System”; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/419,756 filed Apr. 22, 2003 by Samsam U. Turkman for “Stink-Free Non-Overflow Automatic Toilet”.
Generally such prior art fail to provide for a simple and cost-effective means for preventing bathroom fixtures from overflowing while being readily installed in place of an existing model toilet or urinal without modification to the plumbing of the building.